sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Línea Temporal Alfa de Sonic Fanon
Este artículo lista en orden cronológico los sucesos ocurridos en la línea "Alfa-02" de Sonic Fanon. Cronología Años Antes de Kronnus Años Antes de la Población ---- Décimo Milenio a.P. Siglo C a.P. 10000 a.P./Año del Inicio: Creación del planeta Mobius de parte de Kronnus, inicio del tiempo. 9997 a.P: Nacimiento de Mictian Séptimo Milenio a.P. Siglo LXXIX a.P. 7925 a.P.: Nacimiento de Akuma Primer Milenio a.P Siglo X a.P. 1000 a.P: Creación del planeta Nighter por parte de la Diosa Mayuri, inicio de la vida en ese planeta. Años Después de la Población ---- Primer Milenio Siglo I 1: Creación del Cielo y el Infierno, separación de Ángeles y Demonios. Aparición de los mobians comunes como pobladores del planeta. Segundo Milenio Siglo XIV 1345: Nacimiento de Lucius Bloodnoise Siglo XVII 1642: Fundación de Gensou Siglo XVIII 1759: Fundación de Boshudan 1794: Nacimiento de Demonae Bloodnoise 1799: Fundación de Rüya Siglo XIX 1827: Conquista del norte de Suforish y fundación de Riechstain. 1896: Nacimiento de Balban DCLXVI Siglo XX 1940: Muerte de Filia como forma mobian. 1960: Nacimiento de Zetsubou 1960: Nacimiento de Lucy Keybook 1974: Sucesos de Our own sky 1983: Nacimiento de Rokk Anthem 1986: Nacimiento de Eryn Sakura Courbet 1987: Nacimiento de Clight Eastwood 1987: Nacimiento de Pagan "Oz" Party 1989: Reencarnación de Whisper Valentine Anharu (Filia) como demonio. 1989: Nacimiento de Shawn Courbet 1999: Sucesos contados en Historias de Tenebrae Tercer Milenio Siglo XXI 2000: Fundación de Hospital mental de Radio Silence, Tenebrae. 2004: Nacimiento de Ferguson Fitzpatrick 2006: Suicidio de Eryn Sakura Courbet 2006: Sucesos de You're Alive for Me 2008: Nacimiento de Chris Jaeger 2008: Nacimiento de Reiser Vampörk 2010: Nacimiento de Stars Above 2010: Nacimiento de Valentine Courbet. 2010: Nacimiento de Enjekrt 2018: División de Riechstain, creación de Merklesh y Darsovia 2020: Nacimiento de Strange 2026: Secuestro de Shawn Courbet 2026: Sucesos de Love don't dies 2028: Reiser y Enjekrt crean Digital World 2033: Sucesos de Strange Origins. 2033: Sucesos de Race through Timing 2033: Nacimiento de Shane Jaeger 2033: Reiser y Enjekrt consiguen la inmortalidad biológica 2034: Nacimiento de Amelia Planckalb (apellido de casada = Jaeger) 2037: Nacimiento de Flare Burnet (apellido de casada = Gemini) 2039: Nacimiento de James Gemini 2041: Nacimiento de Zyk Ayazaka 2048: Nacimiento de Reiku Aldrich 2048: Nacimiento de Ayel Vesker 2048: Nacimiento de Mitsuki Fragatch 2049: Nacimiento de Rei Kodaka 2050: Nacimiento de Whitney Vesker 2050: Nacimiento de Azther Specter 2050: Nacimiento de Hideki Inoue 2052: Nacimiento de Kuren 2052: Nacimiento de Smoke Toketsu 2053: Nacimiento de Tamashī Vorgrimler 2053: Nacimiento de Kaiser Woulfang 2053: Nacimineto de Evelynn Lime 2054: Nacimiento de Pardran Roses 2054: Nacimiento de Atsushi Wakahisa 2054: Nacimiento de Terren Orcinus 2055: Nacimiento de Mikaela Shadrich 2055: Nacimiento de Dock Gemini (Nacido como Bones Jaeger) 2056: Nacimiento de Karen Woulfang 2056: Nacimiento de Jacques Landróv 2056: Nacimiento de Zhyake 2057: Nacimiento de Blizzard Toketsu 2057: Nacimiento de Slayd Jaeger 2057: Nacimiento de Spark Spitzer 2058: Nacimiento de Megumi Izayoi 2058: Nacimiento de Brokk Gemini 2058: Nacimiento de Izek Orcinus 2058: Nacimiento de Iskra Nekrásov 2059: Nacimiento de Soot Phoenix 2059: Nacimiento de Blaster Sifakis 2059: Nacimiento de Rostislav Korsakov 2059: Nacimiento de Katyuska Vinográdov 2060: Nacimiento de Ren Ajmátov 2060: Nacimiento de Sneg Tretiakov 2064: Nacimiento de Nadezhda Zhuvovski 2065: Muerte de Shane y Amelia 2067: Nacimiento de Batty Windazzle 2069: Sucesos de Cybernetic Unveiling y Cybernetic Unveiling; Reborn 2069: Sucesos de Race through Timing: Sunflower Masterquest 2070: Sucesos de Unmasked 2071: Sucesos de In the Chaos: Flame Spirits 2071: Sucesos de James the Hedgehog: Shadow Archer 2072: Sucesos de Brokk: The First Adventure 2073: Nacimiento de Joanne Germanotta 2074: Visita al futuro de Strange 2074: Sucesos de Race trough Timing: Electric Soul of Darkness 2074: Sucesos de Dimension Heroes: Rise of Deyeon 2074: Sucesos de Sonic Fanon Fighters: Stars Tournament 2074: Sucesos de In the Chaos: Reload 2074: Sucesos de Fire Darkness: Dark Era 2074: Sucesos de Eternal Chaos 2075: Sucesos de Eternal Chaos: Dark Signers 2075: Sucesos de Phoenix Flames: Cinders of Awakening 2075, dos meses despues de SFF: Sucesos de Dimension Heroes 2: Kingdom of Freedom 2075, un mes despues: Sucesos de Sonic Fanon Fighters: Dimensional Slaughter junio de 2075, fecha indefinida: Sucesos de Dimension Heroes 3: Blood Seas 2075: Sucesos de Sonic Fanon Fighters: Uncore diciembre de 2075: Sucesos de Fire Darkness: Hell Battlers 2076: Sucesos de Arctic Screams 2077: Sucesos de Nightworld Carnage 2077: Sucesos de Batty the Bat (serie) 2077: Congelación de Fruits Island 2077: Nacimiento de Dante Bloodnoise 2080: Nacimiento de Rizami Vorgrimler 2081: Nacimiento de Allitt Dazto 2081: Nacimiento de Akatsuki Specter 2081: Nacimiento de Evangeline Woulfang 2082: Nacimiento de Seth Gemini/Jaeger 2082: Nacimiento de Spirit Vorgrimler 2082: Nacimiento de Raizer Oppenheim 2082: Nacimiento de Tina Verzert 2083: Nacimiento de Kite Gyaraxy 2083: Nacimiento de Synth Phoenix 2083: Nacimiento de Gemios Dragion 2083: Nacimiento de Blades Spitzer 2083: Nacimiento de Stine Toketsu 2084: Creación de Alpha y Omega 2084: Nacimiento de Suzuya Jaeger 2084: Nacimiento de Shine Spitzer 2084: Nacimiento de Frances Aldrich 2084: Nacimiento de Alternative Woulfang 2084: Nacimiento de Sylvia Phoenix 2085: Nacimiento de Snow Toketsu 2085: Nacimiento de Skratch Gemini 2085: Nacimiento de Rensek Ajmátov 2086: Nacimiento de Murasa Jaeger 2091: Primera Guerra Mundial 2095: Nacimiento de Spear Spitzer 2099: Sucesos de Race through Timing: Spirit's Fury Últimos 3 dias de 2099: Sucesos de Hollow Paradise Siglo XXII 2100: Nacimiento de Kaitlynn Woulfang 2100: Sucesos de Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox 2100: Race through Timing: Genetic Menace 2100: Race through Timing: Ghost Soul 2102: Sucesos de Flame Punch Hero 2103: Sucesos de Supernatural Crawl 2105: Sucesos de Devil Heart 2106: Sucesos de Photonic Hunter 2107: Sucesos de Flame Punch Hero: Duality 2108: Asesinato de Samantha White. 2108: Sucesos de "Las Monedas de Allitt Dazto" 2108: Caso del asesino heterocromo en marcha 2108: Sucesos Future Swords 2108: Sucesos de Future Swords 2: Light and Darkness 2108: Sucesos de Future Swords 3: Chaos Storm 2109: Sucesos de Future Swords 4: Astral Legacy 2109: Sucesos de Future Swords: XYZ 2109: Revolución del Siglo XXII en Penparcae 2111: Nacimiento de Mary (Knife) Jaeger 2112: Nacimiento de Zero Toketsu 2113: Nacimiento de Skies Jaeger 2114: Nacimiento de Rina Toketsu 2121: Sucesos de Chained Sins ~ Right of a Hollow Shell Cuarto Milenio Siglo XXXI 3055: Nacimiento de Alexandre 3070: Creación de Iec 5009 3073: Creación de Zero One 3073: Nacimiento de Zeo the Dog 3074: Creación de Octet Zapper 3075: Creación de Troullie Nes 3075: Creación de Logiciel Vita 3075: Creación de Candy Lite 3075: Creación de Spike Drive 3075: Nacimiento de Lissa 3076: Nacimiento de Elle 3076: Nacimiento de Jasmin 3077: Nacimiento de Ángel "Moebius" Meurtriervoir 3078: Nacimiento de Kate Hush 3080: Tercera Guerra Mundial 3084: Fin de la Tercera Guerra Mundial 3089: Creación de Carotte Tamagotchi 3090: Cuarta Guerra Mundial 3090: Sucesos de Hack Extermination 3090: Creación de Venom Atari 3091: Fin de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial 3095: Accidente nuclear en Tenebrae, Radio Silence 3095: Sucesos de The Last World Siglo XXXII 3100: Holocausto nuclear Siglo XXXIV 3300: Sucesos de Fallout: New Mobius 3300: Creación de la Anti-Chaos Army en el planeta Nighter. 3350: Nacimiento de Eiris the Hedgehog. 3368: Inicios de Eiris the Hedgehog: Awakening. 3369: Inicios de Pandora Device y God's Punishment. Siglo XXXV 3420: Nacimiento de Harold Wyatt 3458: Nacimiento de Walter Wyatt 3460: Muerte de Harold Wyatt 3478: Sucesos de Lost Faith: No Mercy Quinto Milenio Siglo XLIII 4354: "Muerte" de Mobius por el holocausto nuclear, y dispersación de las razas del planeta por todo el universo Siglo XLVI 4641: Nacimiento de Dustin Luke 4654: Sucesos de Heroes of the Tomorrow Categoría:Eventos